


您的快递到了，请签收一下

by SweetOrange94



Category: Chanhunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	您的快递到了，请签收一下

❗️threesome 逻辑🈚️

 

“您好，您的快递到了，请签收一下。”

 

“好的，麻烦稍等一下。”

 

来签收的依旧是那个下垂眼的男生。

 

“辛苦你啦，谢谢~”声音与电话里的低沉不同，清甜得如同夏日的蜜桃汽水。

 

“不……不客气。”吴世勋赧然地微微侧过头去，但又忍不住用余光打量着跟前的人。挺翘的鼻梁好看，丰润的下唇好看，一左一右的酒窝也好看。皮肤白皙却不显病态，看起来吹弹可破。

 

“他真好看。”已经不记得是第几次在心里暗自感叹。

 

每一次，吴世勋都私心把这一家的快递放到最后才送，为的就是不用赶下一家，能够停留得再久一些哪怕是半分钟不到。偶尔壮着胆子说上一两句玩笑话，还能听到可爱的笑声。

 

电话里的那个男生，倒是从来没见过。他们两个人是什么关系呢？亲人？朋友？还是……恋人？

 

不过，等兼职结束，估计就没有机会见面了，纠结他们的关系不过是庸人自扰。

 

兼职的最后一天，来签收的快递却是平日里接电话的那个男生。男生长得高大帅气，吴世勋不得不承认，如果他是女生，在街上遇到这样的男生也会忍不住多看几眼的。

 

这人看起来比自己还高一些。吴世勋觉得自己气势上顿时就逊人一筹。

 

没想到最后一天没能见到小酒窝男生，吴世勋有些气馁。原本觉着，最后一天也有小酒窝的订单，也算有缘，出发前心里还美滋滋的。

 

“冒昧问一下，你什么时候下班？”高个子男生的声音将吴世勋从自己的思绪中拉回现实。

 

吴世勋的基佬雷达突然滴滴作响，内心里十万个问号：这男生不会是看上自己了吧。

 

被自己大胆的猜想吓了一跳的吴世勋还是老实回答了男生的问题，说：“送完您这一单就下班了。”

 

“哦……那，请问你方便帮我个忙吗？”男生往屋内指了指。

 

意思是可以进屋？不知道小酒窝男生在不在。

 

吴世勋迟疑着问：“请问事情很急吗？因为现在我得先回趟网点……”

 

“没事，我们可以等你。”

 

我们？意思是小酒窝男生也在？

 

“那我一会马上过来。”一定是鬼迷心窍了，但吴世勋发现自己居然无法拒绝。

 

小酒窝男生看上去不像是坏人，那这个男生应该也不是……再说了，人家要是骗他，图他什么呢？要财没有，要色……好歹他也学过几年散打，不会有问题的。

 

吴世勋给自己打气完毕。在门前拨通了高个子男生的电话。

 

高个子男生很快下楼来迎接吴世勋，径直带着他上了楼。

 

来到一间房间前站定，房门虚掩着。

 

不知道到底要帮什么忙，小酒窝男生也没见着，吴世勋紧张地咽了咽口水。如果高个子男生敢对他图谋不轨，他一定将他揍成猪头再走。

 

“拜托你了。”说着，高个子男生推开了房门。

 

房间内看上去空无一人，高个子男生在身后将房门落了锁。

 

吴世勋正欲询问，这时浴室门打开了，有人走了出来。  
是小酒窝男生。披着一件酒红的丝质浴袍，腰带并未系紧，胸襟大敞，露出大片春光。许是刚沐浴过的缘故，白皙的皮肤染上樱粉色，整个人看起来清纯又性感。

 

小酒窝男生似乎对吴世勋的到来毫无意外，镇定自若地走到床边坐下。

 

身后的高个子男生拍了拍吴世勋的肩，说：“你去洗澡吧。”

 

洗澡？为什么要先洗澡？难道是……那谁是下面那个？

 

尽管平时也十分注意个人卫生，吴世勋还是仔细清洗了下体。将为他准备的浴巾围在腰间，再用漱口水漱了口。

 

一切准备就绪，母胎solo吴世勋开始紧张起来。恋爱还没有过，一上来就threesome，是不是过于刺激了？

 

按捺着急促的呼吸走出浴室，发现房内的两人正吻得难舍难分，小酒窝的浴袍已经被从两边剥开堆在腰间，胸脯与高个子的胸膛贴得几乎毫无缝隙。

 

听到门的响动，两人才停了下来。小酒窝微喘着，高个子略微打量了一下吴世勋，眼神里写着还算满意。

 

高个子示意吴世勋从床的另一边上来，吴世勋照做。  
“开始吧。”高个子说。

 

“真的可以吗？”吴世勋不确定地问。

 

小酒窝看向吴世勋，鼓励地点了点头。吴世勋理智的那盏灯，灭了。

 

扯开浴袍的腰带，迷人的胴体尽收眼底。小酒窝没有穿内裤，粉粉的性器正软趴趴地垂在双腿之间。

 

五指与小酒窝的交缠住，然后握紧。从脸颊到脖颈再到胸前的肉粒，高个子亲到哪，吴世勋便在另一边同样的位置留下亲吻。

 

最后来到小酒窝的胯下，高个子径直含了粉翘的那一根。吴世勋不甘示弱，无师自通地吮吸舔弄着小酒窝的囊袋。  
把着小酒窝腿根的手感觉到了小酒窝的战栗，吴世勋把一边囊袋含入口中，以极轻的力度用牙齿缓缓蹭刮着囊袋的褶皱。

 

小酒窝浑身酥麻得脚趾都蜷缩起来，柔若无骨的手推拒着埋在自己胯间的两颗脑袋，不断喃着“别吃了。”

 

然而，这在那两人看来却是欲拒还迎，于是引来了更致命的逗弄，小酒窝受不住，哼唧了两声就交代在高个子嘴里。

 

高个子心无芥蒂地咽下那浊物，然后示意吴世勋躺下，小酒窝爬到吴世勋身上，以跪趴的姿势面朝吴世勋的性器，而自己的底下也在吴世勋面前一览无余。

 

小酒窝没有废话，直接握住吴世勋的那根含了进去。

 

性器顿时被温热的口腔包裹，柔软的舌尖不时戳弄顶端，灭顶的快感让吴世勋差点就精关失守。

 

吴世勋学着小酒窝伺候他那般，把眼前的粉嫩物什含入口中卖力地吞吐起来。

 

高个子跪在小酒窝身后，将润滑液往那小屁股上倒，再探入手指扩张着。待小洞主动去吸那三根手指时，高个子抽出手指，用性器在臀缝上蹭了两下便向洞口顶了进去。

 

无论是吴世勋，还是高个子，两人的性器都是粗壮的一大根，小酒窝吞吐着其中一根已是十分费力。当另外一根推进身体时，小酒窝不由得从喉腔发出呜咽声。

 

高个子舒服得喟叹，待甬道适应了自己的尺寸，将缓慢耸动改为用力操干。把小酒窝的手臂折到身后，按牢在腰窝上。

 

高个子细心地照顾着小酒窝的敏感点，在肩头与蝴蝶骨怜爱地种下一个又一个吻痕。

 

“艺兴……兴兴……”高个子喘得又急又重，小酒窝的嘴被堵着，只能以唔了两声回应。

 

无意间知道了小酒窝名字的吴世勋更加兴奋，为小酒窝一个深喉，再在孔眼处重重啜了一口，小酒窝便再次丢了精。

 

囫囵吞枣般吞下那股白浊，吴世勋开始自主地向上冲撞着，将小酒窝的嘴磨得越发红艳。

 

吴世勋感觉自己下腹一紧，抵着小酒窝的喉腔射入一泡浓精。也不能怪吴世勋，一段时间没有纾解，难免浓了些。  
不多时，高个子也射在了那软热小穴之中。小酒窝双颊泛红，覆着层薄汗，眼角含泪，似乎还沉浸在刚刚的性事之中。

 

高个子下了床，在床边将小酒窝掉了个个儿，让小酒窝脖子枕着床沿。

 

小酒窝见吴世勋跪坐在一旁毫无动作，只是傻愣愣看着，一幅憨样让人忍俊不禁，便主动将双腿架到了吴世勋的肩膀上。脚踝在吴世勋的颈后交叠，稍稍施力，把吴世勋往自己的方向带了带。

 

吴世勋握住使坏的脚踝，拉到嘴边轻轻啃咬着，牙齿磨着细嫩的皮肉，最后再留下一个牙印。

 

目光顺着修长的腿黏到胯下，由于腿大张着架在肩膀上，屁股也微微抬起，股缝间的景色一览无余。

 

那已经开发过一回的小口正一张一合地往外吐着精水。吴世勋看得眼红，把住圆润的膝盖，一个挺身就送了进去。

 

有了精液和肠液的润滑，吴世勋进入得十分顺利。果然下面的嘴更会咬更会吸，吴世勋一进去就感觉自己被吸住，又软又热的穴道如同真空般包裹着着自己。

 

没有循序渐进，吴世勋发了疯似的狠狠撞击起来。小酒窝一下被撞得身形不稳，正欲开口让吴世勋慢点，嘴就被高个子的那根堵住了。

 

小酒窝拍着高个子的臀以示抗议，高个子只当是小猫挠痒，尽情地抽动着。

 

囊袋一下一下得撞击着挺翘的鼻梁，浓密的毛发扎着小巧的下巴，荷尔蒙的味道充斥着小酒窝的鼻腔。

 

小酒窝按住高个子的臀部，让高个子进得更深一些。身心舒爽得小酒窝都想扑棱腿了，但腿被吴世勋紧紧把着，动弹不得，只能作罢。

 

三人不知疲倦，在浴室在窗边在地上，躺着坐着站着……在吴世勋和高个子的努力耕耘浇灌之下，小酒窝的腹腔甚至微微隆起。

 

高个子到底要自己帮什么忙呢。吴世勋无心再问。此时他恨不得死在小酒窝身上，满心满眼都是用精液灌满小酒窝的两张嘴，让小酒窝染上属于自己的味道……

 

“你多大了？”小酒窝被折腾得够呛，没剩多少力气，软绵绵地开口问道。

 

“十八。”吴世勋边往身上套衣服边回答。

 

“还好……起初我还有些担心你未成年。”高个子顿了顿，“不过，你小子还挺厉害的。”

 

瞄了眼小酒窝身上的痕迹，其中有一半是自己的杰作。吴世勋羞赧地挠了挠自己的脸颊。

 

“灿烈，你送送他吧。”小酒窝实在是没有力气起床。

 

“好。”高个子在小酒窝额间落下一吻。

 

送吴世勋出门时，高个子问：“下次，还可以请你来帮忙吗？”

 

“有需要的话就联系我吧。”

……

 

假期的最后一个月，吴世勋不时收到高个子发来的邀请短信。那自然是……答应他了。


End file.
